War of the pranks
by LiVe-LaUgH-lOvE-sMiLe
Summary: It's April fools day and everyone is pranking each other and even after April fools day the pranks continue. Please read it's my first story it's not done yet but please read i suck at summaries it's gonna be rated m for some swearing. *SPOILERS*
1. chapter one

***DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY…I WISH I DO THOUGH…=)

**RPOV**

"Hey comrade, what day is it today?" I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it from him.

"The first of April." I grinned at him. "Exactly. So do you want to help me pull a prank on Lissa?" He sighed and nodded. You would think after turning strigoi then being turned back he would at least have loosened up a bit. "Aw come on comrade where's the spirit?"

"Just tell me what you have planned roza." I couldn't help but smile. After he got turned back to a dhampir he acted like he couldn't love me he eventually cracked and told me he did…so what if I had to push his morals first. It just felt so…right being with him having him call me roza.

"Well I'm not sure yet but I will be soon."

LPOV

"Oh my god! Christian don't do it! I screamed at him. He was standing on the window ledge ready to jump, it reminded me of when Avery tried to compel me into jumping out the window.

"Why Lissa? Why shouldn't I jump? Apparently you and Adrian are together." Oh my god this is what this is about? I had no clue he thought that its definitely not true. "Christian that's not true I swear! Please get down!" I pleaded. He looked back then jumped. "NOOOO!" I ran to the window and looked down. Christian landed on Adrian's balcony on a bed.

"April fools!" he screamed smiling. Adrian sat beside him laughing.

"Christian you suck! And Adrian you're…a drunken…loser? Ha a drunken loser!"

"Took you long enough! Jeeze, you could've called me a sexy god, or a-"

"Stalker!" Christian screamed cutting Adrian off. "Well you guys are jerks. That was mean. That was very very mean." I ran down the stairs to Adrian's room and just walked in. "Lissa, have you heard from my little dhampir today?" Adrian still considers Rose his, even though she's Dimitri's now. But he was okay with it, he says he likes this life style he has right now better than before. "No not yet. Wait how come she didn't come when I was screaming?"

"No idea." Hmm that's strange she always comes. My phone started ringing. "Hey Rose what's up?" I love it when that happens, you know when you talk about some on and you want to know what's going on then they call, like not even a minute later.

"Oh my god Liss there's blood everywhere. You have to help some thing happened to Dimitri! You know how he said he was worried he still had strigoi left in him? Well that part came out his eyes have the red ring now! I'm in the gym Liss you have to help me but please only bring Christian and Adrian with you?" She was sobbing hysterically. "What brought out this side of Dimitri?"

"I was thinking of pranks to pull on you and I told him 'hey why don't I say I slept with Adrian and Christian' I was only joking but he took it seriously. And know he's going crazy he already killed five guardians, and now he's looking for me. I se-." she started screaming then the line disconnected. Oh my god is she okay oh my god I need to know! I told Adrian and Christian we ran to the royal courts gym. "If that cradle robber hurts my little dhampir I'll kill him! Okay I'll at least make an attempt." He added when we stared at him in disbelief. There's no way Adrian would be able to take on Dimitri well in less dimitri was seriously wasted had his covered and his arms tied behind his back then Adrian might be able to beat him.

What if something happened to Rose? I started crying. If anything happened to her…I don't what I'd do. We ran into the gym there was blood everywhere guardians were laying on the floor covered in blood. Me, Christian, and, Adrian all threw up. Rose ran around the corner covered in blood, Dimitri was behind her. She laughed when she saw us.

"April fools!" Did she just say April fools? The guardians on the floor got up and laughed. Then it hit me she used fake blood. I would've noticed it if I paid attention. I was fuming. "ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCRARED I WAS!" I shrieked at her.

"Yeah, I felt all your emotions." I turned toward Christian and Adrian.

"I'll get you all back for this! And why do you guys keep targeting me for

all your pranks?"

So should I continue? Please be nice this is my first one=)


	2. sorry you guys

Hi you guys I'm sorry I'm not gonna continue this for a

while. I've been really busy. If some one wants to help

me write this it would be really helpful=) just send me a

message or please review if you do. Oh and can you

guys help me get ideas I forgot them all. Sorry I'm a

dork=) oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed and put

it on their fav. Stories and story alerts=)


End file.
